


Catch Me If You Can

by Naomi_M



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 70s, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, M/M, Rock Star Harry, Top Zayn, groupie Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_M/pseuds/Naomi_M
Summary: 70s果儿/摇滚明星，漏洞百出请多包涵！！





	1. Chapter 1

今天晚上很神奇。

就像等待圣诞节的小孩子，确信会有绑着缎带的礼物给自己惊喜。这种确信可以模糊一切不愉快，让你在被同一个人踩了三脚后依然保持好脾气。

Zayn心满意足地站在角落，让这感觉从头顶冲刷到脚趾。世界变成了友善的暖色调，下午喝的半杯可乐都让他觉得晕乎乎的。

Jeremy。那家伙把他带进后台，就不知道找谁玩去了，Zayn的确有点嫉妒。作为学生Jeremy经常被留校，但在这方面他可是得心应手。Zayn呢，是热带雨林里的一株猪笼草，巴巴地盼着猎物分点注意力过来。看一眼呀，这里闻起来比真正的花蜜还甜。

很有趣的植物。

假想猎物先生正在和很多人说话。花西装里的白衬衫方才在舞台上被湿透了，贴在前胸勾勒出美妙的轮廓。Zayn从来不知道，仅仅是看一个人的动作和神态也能让他如此全神贯注。

毕竟那可是假想…还是放严肃点，叫他Harry Styles吧。One Direction的主唱，本人就和乐队里的其他三个人一样，充满活力，即使在最深沉的时刻也带着一抹自信的纯真。Zayn在收音机上听到这支年轻的乐队，今天是第一次看他们表演。

第一首歌还没结束，Harry就从Harry变成了假想猎物先生。Zayn思考了他为什么对Harry如此渴望，可能因为灰尘在黑暗里闷久了，一见到光就趋之若鹜地往上飞啊飞。而舞台上握着话筒架唱歌的Harry又亮得让人移不开眼，百宝箱顶端的那颗宝石，总是闪得最漂亮。

如果他能牵住他的手，大拇指顺着每一个戒指蹭过去——不知道，或许可以对他的生活有所改变。

聚在Harry身边的人逐渐变少，感谢耶稣他们不打算说到天明。Harry无意识地抬起头，脸上的笑容还没来得及褪下。他扫过隐蔽的角落，在Zayn身上停下来。

一个眼神可以传达很多消息，而这个眼神传达了Zayn需要的一切。

或许你不是真的喜欢那些花蜜，你只是想尝点甜头。假想猎物先生扇着他的小翅膀向这边飞来，Zayn早就准备好迎接他了。

终于，Harry就剩一个人了。没有乐队，没有追捧他的人们，只是一个人。Zayn喜欢作主动的那个，他走过去。

“我们，”Harry Styles被说成为舞台而生的人，这不完全对。他走出灯光和人群，依然是那副时刻想要夺走别人全部喜爱的样子，比如现在，愚蠢地咬着下唇，抛出愚蠢的问题，让人想把这个愚蠢的男孩抱在怀里发狠地啃咬。“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

“不可能。如果我见过你这样的美人，一定会有印象的。”Zayn冲他笑了笑，他知道自己怎样笑最好看，能突出浓密卷翘的睫毛和微妙的唇角。

Harry愣了一瞬，紧接着就回到那副随意的样子，眨巴着眼睛微笑。“嘴可真甜。所以你觉得我们的第一次见面怎么样？”

“好极了。演出好极了，你好极了。”

Zayn看着那双笑盈盈的绿眼睛，精明地闪着光，让他看起来像只小狐狸一样狡黠。他顺着Zayn的双眼看下去，目光停留在他的嘴唇上。有那么一下，Zayn以为他们就要接吻了——

还不行，因为下一秒Harry就惊讶地转过身去，冲另一个人打招呼。

“哦，你好，Ben。”

“你好Harry。”被叫做Ben的中年男子说，“还有这是……”

Zayn感到四只疑惑的眼睛看向自己，他尴尬短促地回答：“Zayn。”

“Zayn。”Harry重复了一遍，“所以我现在知道你的名字了。真酷。”Ben看过来一眼，似乎明白大概是怎么一回事，彻底把Zayn屏蔽在了注意力之外。

“听着，我不管你今天晚上去哪里鬼混…但是明天九点要去录音室，记好了。”

“噢——你该给Niall说这个。我一直很守时的，daddy。”

Ben骂了一声，Zayn低下头，和看向自己的鞋尖。等到Ben离开，Harry一把挽住他的胳膊，吊在他身上。“别让Ben浪费了刚才的气氛，对于一个将近四十的男人来说他算有趣了。我们可以换个地方？如果你愿意继续的话。”

Zayn当然一百个愿意。

\---------------------------------------------

Harry把他们带到了酒店里。电梯门缓缓关上，Zayn感到自己的手被抓住，轻轻晃了几下。他侧过头，对上Harry的微笑和热切的目光。他看起来比舞台上还要精致生动，而且只属于Zayn一个人，这个想法让他从头顶麻到脚趾。于是他也笑起来，继续晃动两人牵在一起的手。

房间不是顶楼套房，却也布置得相当繁复。要不是Harry，他刚进入这家酒店就会被门卫踢出去。

Harry把外套脱下来，挂在衣架上，走向摆好的香槟。他拿出两个杯子倒上酒，冲Zayn眨了眨眼睛。

“致他妈的摇滚乐，和我遇到你的运气。”

十分钟后Zayn坐在窗户边，水声从浴室传过来。他低头看向模糊的，黑漆漆的街道。在这个高度，街上的人不可能知道楼上有一双眼睛，正以一种客观到近乎悲悯的角度观察着。视线上升，是一大片和漫画里的怪兽十分相似的城市，堆积的同时绵延无边。看看吧这就是伦敦城，比Zayn想象中还要大上那么多。

这让他感到焦虑，于是从口袋里抽出一根烟点上。尼古丁的威力如此之强大，仅仅是把烟夹在两指之间就能让人平静不少。Zayn深吸一口，让那团气体在肺部停留几秒，然后重重地吐出来。说来很可笑，每个像这样的晚上，他都会深深愧疚。Jeremy对这种心理表示无法理解，没有骨肉皮会在上//床的时候愧疚，他们都觉得自己被那群无法无天的男人当成宝贝。Zayn会。

离他二十米的地方，Harry Styles正在专心致志地洗澡。水流滑过他的腰肢和大腿，泡沫洗发露挂在卷曲的发梢上。他一定挺开心的，毕竟刚刚完成一场棒极了的演出。有点期待也说不定，因为即将到来的一切。

性，这就是他们之间将要发生的。Harry在一群人中选择了他，对Zayn的床上功夫毫无理由地信任。Zayn只要能让他在碰撞呻//吟中忘了自己叫什么，就算完成任务了。在Harry看来这简单无比，仅停留在肉体的层面上，浅显短暂。

可Zayn没有遵守准则。他向Harry索取更多，虽然后者甚至不知道。他需要拯救Zayn的生活，让他感觉自己除了当剧院的道具管理员之外还有点别的什么。他渴求他在舞台上爆发的生命力，像无奈的冷血动物，只有暴露整个身体，才能勉强和阳光沾亲带故。

他和千千万万底层年轻人一样过得像屎，这并不是Harry的错，而他却要成为Zayn精神上的解药。

水声不知道什么时候停了，浴室门打开，出来一个热气蒸腾的Harry。纯白的浴袍松松垮垮地挂在身上，暴露出大片皮肤，正倚在门框上冲着Zayn笑。无知得像一张纸。于是Zayn直白地上下打量，这让Harry脸上的笑容更大了。

“把烟掐掉吧，请。”他说，向前走了几步。

“怎么了，”Zayn把没吸完的烟按灭在身旁的烟灰缸里，“不喜欢烟草味？”

Harry走得更近了，“还行。”他弯下腰，非常没必要地凑在Zayn的耳朵边说：“但是如果你想操我第二轮，现在就该去淋浴了。”

他呼出的气湿热地打在Zayn的耳廓，然后很快退回去，带着香波味道的体温也由空气重新填上。Harry重新擦了擦半湿着的头发，给自己的荤话奖励了一个附带酒窝的笑容。Zayn就这么吻了上去，把舌头顶进那张还在弯着的可爱的嘴。

Harry立刻回应了他。

这个吻让Zayn有点魂不守舍，下半身蠢蠢欲动又没什么实质性的进展，好像对着那双干净澄澈的绿眼睛硬起来会让它感到罪恶。假的，那双眼睛的主人一个小时前还以一己之力挑逗台下的成百上千人。可是说到干净，它们也是真的干净到让人不忍多看。

他机械地洗着，用了Harry刚用过的香波。现在他闻起来和Harry一样，或者至少大体相像。

残存的水珠在皮肤上蒸发，和周遭略低的温度形成强烈的对比，Zayn浑身软塌塌的，把浴巾围在腰间走了出去。他突然觉得很累，被演唱会消耗的精力现在被空虚感取代，让他只想搂着Harry睡过去。可惜他没得选。Zayn抬起头，那张雪白色的大床一览无余。他立刻为刚才的想法后悔了，Zayn Malik你为什么总是想那么多呢，活在当下懂不懂？

床上的Harry依然套着那件浴袍，此刻已完全散开了。他躯干上的纹身，大张的双腿，像一件陈列品接受目光的考验。Harry现在挺忙的，一只手握住自己的阴茎慢慢撸动，另一只手的两根指头深埋在体内。看到Zayn，他还歪头送去了一个微笑。

Zayn走过去，解下浴巾扔到地上。他让Harry花时间看看他的阴茎，从男孩放大的瞳孔感受到他的满意。Harry把手从自己身上拿开，扭了扭半靠在枕头上的身体。

Zayn附身吻他，Harry随着亲吻的加深向下滑去，抱住Zayn的脖子让他压在身上。

“你有点紧张。”他低沉的气音吹进Zayn的耳朵。Zayn有点难为情，因为他已经努力显得老练，好像睡一个摇滚明星和早起穿裤子一样稀松平常，只有这样那些自大狂才会看得起你，才愿意在上床的时候专心。可是现在Harry大概已经听见他的心跳在嗓子眼处砰砰砰响个不停了，是啊，他紧张的要命。

“放松点，”Harry松开缠在Zayn脖子上的胳  
膊，让他稍稍抬起身子后双手捧住他的脸。“你很棒，很美，台下那么多人你是最特别的那个，我很高兴你选中了我。做任何你想做的，我会帮助你，好吗？”

Harry的微笑如此真诚，以至于Zayn差点就要相信他并且“我好像有点爱上你了”。可惜他要理智的多，手里夹着大ma时也比其他人更清醒一点，或许这就是为什么他在这个最擅长苦中作乐的时代依然痛苦。在那场演唱会根本没被Harry看过一眼的Zayn吻了吻身下人的下颌线，因为人们不应该亏待每一份温柔。

他的手向下摸去，摸到Harry粗长的阴茎，刚才他已经领略了它几乎完美的形状，任何一个同性恋男人都会想把它捧在手里，亲吻那漂亮的冠头。Zayn用大拇指轻按着柱身，感受到Harry的呼吸变得粗重，并抓紧了身下的床单。Zayn继续向下探索，顺着Harry的臀缝滑到底部，作为回应，Harry的舌尖轻轻舔过他的耳廓。

Zayn顶了两根指头进去，经过Harry刚刚的扩张，打开内壁显然顺利了很多。Zayn的手指开合搅动，变着角度捣向深处，寻找那敏感的一点。找到的标志也很明显，Harry小小地尖叫了一声，开始摆动臀部在Zayn的手指上操自己。

“可以了。”Harry在喘息的间歇小声说到，“用你的鸡巴操我。”

Zayn乐意至极。

等到真正进去的那一刻——Zayn感觉自己成为了浑身散落星尘的独角兽，彩灯全开的嘉年华，是站在名为幻想的城堡最顶峰又最安全的塔尖。Harry的内壁在周围伸缩，无声地欢迎着，感觉如此清晰，这份温暖不会背叛。Zayn寻找Harry的嘴唇，侵略性地舔舐啃咬，收到了同样热情的回吻。

Zayn伏在Harry身上剧烈地动着，受了某种不可抗的吸力一般，每次后退都带来更深的插入。他用腰肢的力量快速操着Harry，手臂撑起上半身来看他的脸。

Harry叫了起来，有些慌张地伸出手，胡乱在Zayn的后背抓着，最后像是终于抓到了救命稻草固定在一个地方，指甲抠进皮肤里。他向后仰头，眼睛费力地半睁着。

“宝贝——对，就是那里——天啊——”于是Zayn受到鼓舞般向那个点冲撞，囊袋拍打在Harry的臀肉上，撞击声和呻吟混在一起。那把嗓子，那把嗓子唱过的歌可能正在某个电台播放着，此时却在这张床上拔高声音尖叫着他的名字。这让Zayn骄傲，现在他不用面对生活里的狗屎，现在他离梦中的世界那么近。

他们几乎同时射出来，滚烫的精液洒在两人身体中间和Harry的甬道里。Zayn将头抵在Harry的颈窝里，重重地喘气。一只手温柔地抚上他光裸的背，等他平复下来。Zayn把软掉的阴茎抽出来，躺在Harry身边，一起看向天花板。

Harry转过头，依然面色潮红，眼睛却亮晶晶的。他看着Zayn展开微笑，露出脸侧的酒窝：“你好棒。”

现在可能轮到Zayn来脸红了，他说了声“谢谢”，马上又反应过来补上“你也是”，还没等他想出一句俏皮话，Harry已经闭上眼睛转过身了。他靠过去，手臂搂过Harry的腰。摇滚明星的体温比他的要高，像抱了一个小暖炉，舒适地让人睁不开眼。

暖意催得Zayn很快向睡意缴械投降，而这个晚上让他睡得格外安稳，猛烈性事里的体力消耗，和怀里温柔的热度。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道啥时候写的哈哈哈哈哈哈非常惊喜

Zayn一直很想搞清楚，是生活铁了心要搞翻他Zayn Malik，还是他总是逆风而上所以生活要予以反击。不然他怎么会活的像个玩笑呢？有颗多愁善感的心就已经很麻烦了，特别是在他那个没工夫瞎想的阶级，而他又他妈是个同性恋。

确定事实的那天他一晚上没睡。也没哭没闹，他只是坐着，把头靠在墙上，脑子里连该想些什么都不知道。迷茫支撑他度过了学生时代，这期间只有收音机和唱片店对他表示了友好。于是他贴海报，追一场一场的演唱会，任凭自己越陷越深。

后来他去一家剧院管理舞台道具，听起来就是个很没水平的工作，事实也确实如此。他开始学着那些年轻女孩们溜进演唱会的后台，或者去酒吧，随便找个组乐队的男人上床。他的性别不占优势，自认性格也不怎么讨喜，只能靠刻意营造的与众不同来让别人记住。

所以他不会做个甜蜜的情人，求一夜情对象再怎么也要记得他的名字，他只会在第二天早早醒来，逃也似的穿戴整齐跑出去，蹑手蹑脚关上酒店房间的门。等床上的男人醒过来，只会发现一张写有电话号码的便条摆在床头柜上。

但是他们会打过去的，会求见他第二次，甚至会觉得这个人有些有趣。渐渐的Zayn形成了一个思维，他必须做先离开的那个，先放手的那个，不然他就会真的被抛在身后。

第一次例外就是和Harry Styles上床后的那个早晨。他是被吻醒的。

蜻蜓点水般的吻从太阳穴移到脸颊，Zayn抖着睫毛睁开眼，看见Harry趴在床边，得意洋洋地笑，晨光使他的脸像古典油画一样圆润光泽。Zayn因为这幅画面愣了神，看到Harry头上包着的毛巾，理智才逐渐回归。

“早上好！”Harry的声音因为昨天晚上的尖叫还带着沙哑，说完一句话后不自觉地清咳两声。但他的音调是上扬且饱满的，好像看着Zayn醒过来是一天中最美好的事。

“……几点了？！”Zayn一下从床上弹起来，迅速扑向自己的衣服。

Harry显然很迷茫，可还是回答了他：“呃，八点半左右？”

Zayn把腿塞进裤子的动作停顿了一下，随后更加粗暴地穿好衣服。“我要走了。”他扔下这句话，一直低着头，不敢看Harry。他搞砸了，就这么一次，以前的行为准则都被破坏，Harry Styles会认为他不值得被注意而不想再见他。

还有——他上班迟到了。Zayn无论在晚上玩的多么花，第二天就算一步三踉跄也要按时上班，他永远不允许自己因为这个失掉工作。

“为什么这么急？我还订了早餐，一会儿就送上来了。”

这句话让Zayn的鼻头有些发酸，可是他没接着想。“你不明白，我搞砸了，Harry。”他顿了顿，“我现在要做的就是赶紧离开这个该死的地方，你就可以当没遇到过我了。”

他说着准备开门，却又一次被Harry叫住。“等等，Zayn！”他站起来走到门口，“至少留下你的联系方式？”

“你，”Zayn怀疑自己听错了，“你想要我的联系方式？”

“你不想给？”

意料之中的，Zayn迟到了。他被剧院经理揪着耳朵骂，可是他从不迟到，从而幸免于开除。这都没关系。他在回家的路上甚至哼起了歌。

因为他遇到了最好的那个，从此也是最特殊的Harry Styles。

 

Zayn不想这样，不想天天守在电话旁边，像个没人约的学生妹。可是距离他把号码留给Harry已经过了五天，他还是没联系他。Zayn开始自我怀疑，或许Harry对每个床伴都统一对待，写了号码的纸条能塞满一辆卡车。

就在他对卡车论越来越深信不疑的时候，电话响了。 

Zayn在心里默数十秒，接着才拿起电话，“你好？” 

对面传来一阵嗞嗞啦啦的电流声，然后Harry的声音突然爆发：“嗨！是Zayn Malik吗？”

“是的。”Zayn对自己脸上控制不住的微笑感到很难为情，虽然Harry看不见，他还是咳嗽了一声来管理表情。

“哦，Zayn！”Harry听起来很高兴，在对面说了很多他最近忙碌的生活，接着：“我在想，你愿不愿意来参加这周五的演唱会？来后台找我？”

当然了，他妈的，他等了五天不就是等这一句话吗。

这次只有Zayn自己来到后台，而他对那些应付安保人员的小把戏一窍不通。他结结巴巴的，对面警卫的表情仿佛下一秒就要把他扔出去。就在Zayn觉得应该识趣自动离开的时候，一只戴满各式各样戒指的手搭上了警卫的肩膀。

“让他进来吧，”Harry嚼着口香糖说，“他是和我一起的。”

警卫刚刚让步，Harry就像块大口香糖一样黏了过来，两人并排走路，他似乎把身体大部分重量都压在了Zayn身上。

“嗨，”他凑在Zayn耳边呼气，“你有没有想我？”

“有点儿。”Zayn承认。

“呃……你可比我想象中腼腆多了。”

Zayn可不知道他怎么就树立了一个能说会道的形象，在床上说荤话的时候吗？Harry笑嘻嘻地递过来一张票，Zayn低头一看，是个好位置。

“结束后再来这里找我，好吗？”

他坐在Harry特意留的位置上，看着幕布升起，乐队成员一一就位。周围的尖叫声像海浪一样翻滚，还有相机咔咔作响。他站起来，跟着人群一起尖叫挥手，其实自己也不知道这是要宣泄什么情绪。他还看见Harry，在台上蹦得像个疯子，动作间似乎能甩下衣服的金粉。等到他回到麦克风前，抬起头短暂地环视四周，正对上Zayn的目光。

整个世界都被按了慢镜头，那双绿眼睛带着兴奋，然后Harry缓慢地，生动地笑了起来。Zayn也跟着他笑了，然后怔了一会儿，用没有第二个人能听到的声音说：“我觉得我爱上你了。”

Harry当然没有看见，他的注意力早就不在Zayn身上了。

 

谢幕后，Zayn还晕乎乎的，执行指令一般机械地走向后台。这次警卫没有管他，侧过身子让他进去了。Harry在和那个金发的主音吉他手碰拳，Zayn对这支乐队的了解还没那么深，不太了解其他人。一看到Zayn，Harry就一步三跳地跑过去，拐住他的脖子往其他人身边拖。

“介绍一下。这是我最新发现的宝贝儿，他叫Zayn Malik。”Harry毫不避讳地说，又一一指过去：“Niall Horan，Louis Tomlinson，Liam Payne，我的麻烦精同事们。”

“嘿，伙计。”Louis拍了拍Zayn的胳膊，“你又是怎么被这位下咒的？”

Zayn想问问这是什么内部笑话，但是Harry抢在前面说话了。“更像是Zayn给我下咒啦，因为我第一眼就特别喜欢他。”他扯着Zayn晃了晃，恬不知耻地挤眼睛。

“行了行了，你把人家的脸都弄红了。”Liam说。如果从现在看来，他是这个乐队里最靠谱的那个，还有一双值得无条件信任的狗狗眼。

至于那个金发的吉他手，正在用半个屋子都能听见的声音和Harry耳语，让他们两个快去开房。

Zayn觉得自己从来没见过这么可爱的一群人。

他们那天没去开房，Harry直接把他带到了自己家里。他们跌跌撞撞地上楼，在床上赤裸地纠缠在一起亲热，给对方吸出一个个红印子，毫不顾忌地大声呻吟。

Zayn正用两根手指给Harry扩张，后者突然扑哧笑了出来。“亲我一下？”

虽然已经和对方坦诚相见肌肤相亲，但这句话依然使Zayn脸红了。他不记得自己和Harry有没有接吻过，他不能很确定。Harry看着他窘迫的样子好像更开心了，“很正式的那种吻，”他解释道，“像这样。”

他搂住Zayn的脖子，慢慢地含住他的下唇，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。Harry的嘴柔软又火热，有之前吃的口香糖的甜味，像蜂蜜包裹在嘴唇上，随着体温融化成黏腻的一团。这种吻只能理解为双方之间是有感觉的，想把那种感觉揉碎了嵌进吻里，多巴胺趁机唰唰加速。

Zayn和Harry Styles的第一个非常正经，绝对算数的吻发生在他们做爱的时候。

**Author's Note:**

> 点下multiple chapters就令我振奋了 液！第一章送给过生日的my寺，希望17岁快乐产粮！


End file.
